Various terminal devices have been developed in accordance with the development of electronic and communication technologies. Many users have personal terminal devices capable of performing not only a communication function such as phone call, messaging, and the like but also additional functions such as navigating, games, and the like. Most shops, taxis, and buses have terminal devices capable of reading card information and processing payment. A user may store personal information in a personal terminal device or read and write personal information using the terminal device. A terminal device for payment can read and transmit personal information.
As a case of handling personal information handled by a terminal device is increasing, a security problem is emerging. As a method of solving the security problem, it may use a method of authenticating a user using a fingerprint of the user. Since a fingerprint is unique depending on a user, the fingerprint can be an effective security means. Moreover, since the fingerprint is a part of a body, it is portable and has no risk of loss. In general, when authentication is performed using a fingerprint, a user contacts the fingerprint to a fingerprint recognition area of a terminal device. The terminal device recognizes the contacted fingerprint and may be able to perform authentication.
Yet, a case of cancelling authentication may exist in the middle of performing the authentication. Although the authentication is cancelled in the middle of the authentication process, a terminal device can complete the authentication. In this case, a user should perform an authentication cancellation procedure from the beginning. Although the authentication is not completed by the terminal device, in order to cancel the authentication perfectly, the user should perform the authentication cancellation procedure from the beginning. Therefore, there is a necessity for conveniently cancelling fingerprint authentication even if cancellation is performed in the middle of the authentication process.